It can be extremely difficult for people with certain disabilities to operate zippers. For people who have hemiparesis or arthritis, or who are missing an arm or hand, it can be almost impossible to operate a zipper without assistance. As a result, people with these conditions must either solicit the help of another individual to put on or remove apparel with a zipper, or avoid apparel with zipper's altogether. Similar problems can also arise with apparel which includes other attachment mechanisms, such as buckles, buttons, or the like.